The Lost Wrench
by tsukiflower
Summary: Winry loses her wrench, will she ever find it? And what will happen to her without her precious wrench? New extras chapter!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, hope its interesting to read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...now...or...ever...**

**

* * *

**

**One day at the Rockbell house in Resembool.**

Ed was lying on the sofa bored out of his mind while Al was looking out the window. (just in case a cat passed by..) Suddenly they heard Winry's voice coming from the bedroom.

"No, where are you? I left you on my workbench..."

Ed and Al went into the room Winry was destroying while looking for something.

"Winry", said Ed, "what the hell are you doing?"

"MY WRENCH! I CAN'T FIND IT!", Winry shouted with tears in her eyes.

Winry started to throw things from under her bed, Al tried to reassure her.

"Maybe you just misplaced it when after you worked on Ed's automail."

"NO! I remember where it was. Last night, it was right by me under my pillow, then I took it to my workbench. I took a break, came back, and it was gone!"

Ed and Al decided to help her look and not question why Winry would sleep with her wrench. They searched until late at night, but they didn't find it anywhere.

"Don't worry it'll turn up at some point. Let's just go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow, ok?", Al told Winry.

"Ok, I'll be ok one day without it..."

**Two days passed and still there was no sign of the wrench...**

Winry lay in her bed, she had been there this whole time, muttering the same words.

"Wrench...Wrench...come back to me..."

"How long is she gonna cry over that stupid wrench?", Ed shouted frustrated.

"She just needs some time...I should get going to the store, we have no food in the house, and maybe Winry will feel better if I bring her something to eat." Al said, walking out the door leaving Ed alone with a depressed Winry.

"Damn it, now what do I do?" Ed looked around and remembered he still had an alchemy book in his suitcase. It had been only a half hour that Al had left, when Ed heard a creak come from Winry's room. Ed looked back to see the door to her room open but no one there.

"I guess she must have gone to the bathroom or something." Ed thought for a second and continued reading his book. A shadow then formed over Ed and he looked back to see Winry with the creepiest smile on her face looking straight at Edward.

"My darling wrench...I found you at last!"

* * *

That's just the first chapter. Kinda short.Poor Edward...Can't wait to write the next chapter...hehe

**Chapter 2 very soon!**- tsukiflower


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up now! Sorry it took some time..Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I would buy Edward but then I'd end up killed by the fangirls...**

* * *

Winry slowly moved towards Edward as he backed away, crawling on the floor. 

"W-Winry...are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Winry looked at Edward with sparkly eyes and grabbed him. Edward gave a blood curdling scream that echoed through the walls it probably could be heard all the way in Central. In fact...

"What was that, 1st Liutenent Hawkeye?"

"It sounded like Edward Elric, in pain..Colonel."

Roy chuckled a bit as a smirk appeared on his face imagining Edward receiving the paperwork he had sent him.

Well...back in Resembool, Alphonse was just returning home with some food as he opened the door to the strangest scariest sight.

"Winry...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Al said traumatized by what he was seeing.

Winry was on the floor, hugging Ed tightly, rubbing his hair.

"My sweet wrench...I found it..."

Ed looked at Al with a flushed face and an expression of horror.

"He-help me..." Ed whispered as Winry hugged him as if he were a teddy bear.

"Aww...are you ok, Wrenchy? Do you need a kiss?"

Al and Ed just looked at each other with confusion as to why Winry would say that to her wrench. Ed tried to run away but Winry had a tight hold on him.

"Winry, dammit, I'm not your stupid wrench! LET GO OF ME! What makes you think I'm your wrench?"

"Well, you are rather small..." Al whispered under his breath.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY A DUST MITE?"

Al sighed and reached into one of the grocery bags revealing a wrench.

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"I found your wrench!"

Winry stared at the wrench with big eyes and dropped Ed on the ground.

"Wrenchy?"

"Yes, Winry, it's your wrench." Al said sweetly.

Winry ran towards Al and snatched the wrench. She started to dance around happily as Edward layed on the floor twitching.

"MY SWEET WRENCH! I MISSED YOU! I---"

As Winry held the wrench close to her face, she suddenly stopped dancing and stared at it then at Al.

"This isn't my wrench..."

"Yes it is! Alphonse would've had drops of sweat on his face if he weren't a suit of armor. Winry began to glare at him.

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

As Edward regained enough strength to start to crawl away from Winry, Winry grabbed him by the braid like a wrench. With all her strength, she threw Edward at Al. Al screamed as Edward flew straight at his head which fell off.

"WINRY! BROTHER, ARE YOU OK?" Al screamed looking for his head and Edward who layed unconscious by Al. Winry ran away into another room ignoring Al's cries in search of her poor wrench.

"I can't believe she's acting so strangely just for her wrench."

Al searched for his head for some time and when he found it he saw Edward beside him.

"Brother! Brother, are you ok?"

Edward lay there silent but suddenly Al could hear him snoring.

"Phew, he's just asleep..." Al thought. He tried to wake Edward up.

"Brother! Brother!"

"No...Teacher, please...I don't want the milk..." Ed started to mumble in his sleep.

"Brother...BROTHER!"

"NO, NOT THE FUNNEL!" Ed shouted as he woke up. "Huh? Al? What happened?"

Al explained to Edward how strangely Winry had reacted and they both decided they needed to find a way to calm her down.

"Geez...All this for a stupid--"

Al and Ed now looked to see the word "WRENCH" written all over the walls. Now they were worried.

"Al, we gotta go find her before she ends up killing someone over this.."

"I don't think she would do that..."

Ed pointed to the bump on his head from when she threw him.

"Ok, you have a point..."

Ed and Al searched the house and still couldn't find her. They looked in Pinako's room but all they found was a mess, caused by Winry in search of her wrench, and a drawer that appeared to be forced open.

"Brother, isn't that the drawer that Granny said to never open?" Al said but he didn't hear anything but a wimper in back of him. He looked back to see a terrified Edward and Winry in back of him...pointing a gun to his head.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2! Poor Edward...maybe I'm torturing himtoo much? He didn't end up dead though...(remembers Winry has a gun to his head) Oh yeah..hehe..find out what happens to Edward in the last chapter! -tsukiflower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Chapter 3 (last chapter!) is up! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It was fun writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, although I might be able to get Alphonse if I use a kitten...**

* * *

Winry stood behind Edward with an evil look on her face. Al froze at the thought that Winry might actually hurt Edward.

"WINRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Winry then began to laugh evilly and looked at Ed and Al.

"I finally figured it out...you guys didn't care about my wrench and now I know why.."

"Winry, what the hell are you talking about?" Edward shouted.

"I know now..THAT YOU GUYS ARE THE ONE WHO HID MY WRENCH! WHERE IS IT?"

"WHAT? YOU THINK WE TOOK IT? WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?" Edward turned around to face Winry backing away from her and the gun.

"YOU TWO SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Winry shouted aiming the gun at Ed and Al. They did as they were told and saw Winry take out rope from her pockets. Ed and Al just looked at each other wondering what it was for.

**Near the Resembool household, Sheska walked down the road, tired from the train ride.**

"Aww...why was I sent all the way here just to give paperwork? The Colonel could've just waited for Edward to come back to Central.."

Sheska knocked on the door and heard shouting inside. Winry slowly opened the door and peeked outside.

"Yes?" Winry said in a sweet voice.

"Winry! I just came here to give some paperwork to E---" Sheska looked inside to see Edward and Alphonse tied to chairs. She turned to Winry who simply gave her an angelic smile.

"Winry, what--" was Sheska could say before Winry hit her in the head with a gun. When Sheska came to, she could hear familiar voices.

"Winry, please, we didn't take it, why would we do something so cruel?"

"I don't know Al, maybe because Ed put you up to it, DIDN'T HE?"

"WINRY, UNTIE ME NOW, YOU'VE COMPLETELY LOST IT!"

Sheska opened her eyes to see she was tied to a chair like Ed and Al. Sheska looked at Winry with a confused look, while Winry glared at Ed. Winry then turned her attention to Sheska.

"W-Winry..?"

"AND YOU! You're their accomplice, aren't you? I thought we were friends..."

Sheska had no idea what was going on and looked to Ed and Al for an answer.

"Winry, you've definitely lost it, Sheska just came here! Besides you have no proof we took your wrench!"

"YES I DO! THEY SAID THEY SAW YOU TAKE IT!"

Ed, Al, and Sheska looked to where Winry was pointing to see a group of stuffed animals lying on the floor. They looked at each other with a worried look probably thinking the same thing. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Fine, won't confess? I'll make you." Winry walked away looking at the helpless group. Then at the stuffed animals. "Keep an eye on them!" Winry said to the stuffed animals as she walked away.

"We gotta get outta here, Al, NOW." Edward tried to put his hands together but Winry had tied to them apart. "Damn her..."

Winry came in the room back with a bottle of milk, a cat plush toy, a book, and something else they couldn't see. The group looked at the items worrying what they were for. Winry placed two of them down and held the bottle of milk in one hand, in the other, something behind her back.

"Eeeedward..." Winry said in a melodic voice. "See this?" Winry held up the bottle of milk to his face. "If you don't tell me where you hid my wrench, you're gonna have to drink this!"

"WHAT? I HATE THAT HORRIBLE LIQUID! I'M NOT DRINKING IT! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL GET ME TO!"

"Really?" Winry smiled as she slowly took out the item behind her back. "You know, I talked to your teacher sometime ago...she told me how troublesome you were when it came to getting you to drink your milk.." Winry showed him the item. "Know what this is?"

"N-not the funnel..." Edward whimpered as he shrunk back into the chair.

"So? Are you gonna tell me now?"

"Y-YOU'RE INSANE! AND I DIDN'T TAKE THAT STUPID WRENCH HONEST!"

"Winry, he's telling the truth!"

Winry glared at Al which made Al look away frightened. Winry then proceded to chugging the milk down Edward's throat with the funnel. After a few minutes, Edward was untied from the chair twitching on the floor.

"Teacher...no more...please..."

Winry then turned to Sheska. She held the book to her face.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Winry smiled at Sheska's question. She pointed at the book. Sheska looked at the book and gasped.

"THA-THAT'S MY BOOK! GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MY FAVORITE! I've had it since I can remember..."

Winry proceded to hold a page ready to tear it from the book. "Now, are **you** going to tell me?"

"My precious book..."

"If you don't, you'll feel the same pain I felt when my poor wrench was taken away."

"WINRY! STOP PLEASE! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Alphonse looked at Winry, who looked at Al and dropped the book on Sheska's lap.

"My book..." Sheska said as she looked at the book on her lap.

"Alphonse..." Winry smiled at Alphonse. "You'll tell me. I know you will. You're the nice one. So, where is my wrench?"

"W-Winry...I don't know, WE don't know, you must have lost it..."

Winry frowned at Al when she heard this and picked up the cat plush toy on the floor. She looked at it and smiled.

"You remember Al, how you and me would play with my wrench and your little cat and have so much fun?"

Al looked at the plush toy and then at Winry.

"N-not Kitty..."

"Yes, Kitty."

Edward was still twitching on the floor, Alphonse looked at his childhood toy, and Sheska looked at her book.

Suddenly the door opened, Pinako stepped in.

"What's going on?"

"Granny!" Al said in a relieved voice.

"Winry, what did you do?"

Winry looked at Pinako with teary eyes. "The-they took my wrench and they won't say where they have it.."

"You mean this one?"

Pinako held up a wrench at Winry, who looked at it with wide eyes.

"Wrenchy...WRENCHY!" Winry grabbed the wrench and hugged it. Al and Sheska sighed relieved to know their most treasured things wouldn't be destroyed and Ed suddenly regained consciousness.

"GRANNY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE HER WRENCH? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH?"

"She did it again, huh.." Pinako sighed. I had a very wealthy client who made a house call and I needed a wrench so I grabbed the nearest one, had I known it was hers.."

**Pinako remembered the last time when she found Winry in her room, Den cowering in a corner and stuffed animals with ripped-off heads. Winry pointed at Den.**

"YOU TOOK IT, DIDN'T YOU, DEN?" Winry pointed at the frightened dog. **(Note: Den was not harmed. Though, the stuffed animals are a different story...)**

Ed couldn't believe he had gone through all this just because Pinako had taken Winry's wrench. He sighed irritated but was glad to at least be alive. "Whatever, don't do it again, at least this nightmare is over and I can get back to Central."

**Meanwhile, in Central. After a hard day's work, Riza went to her locker to head home. She reached to her side and noticed something odd.**

"...Where's my gun?"

**THE END...**

* * *

**That's it! End of story! After this, Winry went back to her normal happy self. But you've been warned of what can happen if you come between her and her wrench. Now I wonder what would happen if Al had lost Kitty...-tsukiflower**


	4. Extras

**I wrote some extras for Lost Wrench, here they are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I however...have this. shows the funnel Edward screams in the background. See?**

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU?**

Edward was lying on the floor twitching from the milk-funnel incident as Winry showed Al his childhood treasure.

"Please, not Kitty."

"YES. If you don't tell me Kitty gets it!"

"OK FINE IT WAS ME!"

Everyone gasped, even Edward got up when he heard this from his little brother. Winry dropped the kitty with her mouth open in shock.

"WHAT?"

"THAT'S RIGHT I TOOK IT! THAT WRENCH SCARED ME EVER SINCE I FIRST SAW IT! I HAD TO GET RID OF IT! AND I'M GLAD I DID IT! AND IF YOU HURT KITTY I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"

Everyone stared at Al with wide eyes as he chuckled evilly.

"Ok...maybe we should go..."Winry said forgetting about her wrench not wanting to face Al's wrath. Ed and Winry slowly backed away and ran out the door leaving Al and Sheska still tied to chairs. Al looked up and saw they were gone.

"Was that too much?"

**Attack!**

"Edward, if you don't tell me where my wrench is...then I'll use these wild animals to attack you!"

Winry pointed to a box by her.

"What the..."

Winry turned back and opened the box.Edward tried to look but Winry tossed something at him.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" Edward screamed as he fell to the floor still tied to the chair.

"Brother..."

"GET IT OFF!"

"Brother...it's just a stuffed animal." Al said as Edward stopped screaming and looked up to see a pink teddy bear on his head.

"Oh."

Everyone started to laugh except Edward whose face was red from embarrassment.

"S-shut up dammit!"

**This is True Torture**

Winry faced her hostages tied to the chairs

"Won't talk? Fine! I have ways to make you talk. HEY! You can come now!"

A door opened and Ed, Al, and Sheska just stared in amazement (or horror?). A familiar face stood before them.

"HUGHES!" Everyone said at the same time. Ed and Al looked at Winry knowing what was coming. She gave them a evil smile.

"Mr. Hughes, they told me they would love to see some of the pictures of your daughter, all of them! And maybe see some slide shows, hear stories, they'd love it."

"GREAT!" Hughes magically took out a box labeled "ELICIA" and sat next to Ed and Al. Winry smiled as she left.

"When I come back, someone better tell me you know what!" Winry slammed the door, leaving them trapped.

"Please...no...I can't take it anymore...it's horrible!"

"Please Mr. Hughes, stop!" Al pleaded. Everyone was completed zombified from the ten hours of Elicia pictures.

"Well, I should get going."

"YAY!" Their faces lit up and the words.

"But Winry told me to leave someone else in while I'm gone."

"Huh...?"

The door opened again to reveal...MAJOR ARMSTRONG!

"Nooooooo..."

**Wait...what?**

Ed, Al , and Sheska were tied to chairs awaiting Winry who had gone in search of something.

"We have to do something to distract her...or calm her down..but what?" Alphonse wondered. He looked towards his brother for an answer.

"I don't know, what would catch a girl's interest enough to stop her from killing someone?"

Alphonse and Sheska both looked at Ed, who suddenly came to the same answer as them.

"WHAT? No! I'm not doing that! l-it wouldn't even work."

They stared at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE! I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Winry came back holding a bottle of milk, a plush toy, and a book.

"Hey...Winry!"

Winry looked back to see Edward looking at her in a strange way.

"Y-you look very...beautiful today..."

"What?"

"Yeah! I don't say that much but you know..." Ed tried to look as seductive as he could. "You're very sexy."

Winry stared at Edward with her face red.

"R-really? Winry buried her face in her hands. She had fallen for it. She didn't notice Alphonse and Sheska had already gotten themselves untied.

"Hey wait! What about me! Untie me!" Edward whispered to them. Edward fell on the floor with Winry hugging him.

"I think you're a bit too busy, big brother..." Alphonse laughed as he and Sheska left.

"WAIT! COME BACK! WHAT IF SHE SNAPS OUT OF IT? DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS PSYCHO!" Edward realized he had said the wrong thing when Winry let him go.

"What was that?" Winry glared at him grabbing the bottle of milk and a funnel.

**Why didn't they just..?**

"OK WHO TOOK IT? TELL ME!"

The three sat terrified of what would happen.

"Umm..uh..." Edward stammered, then he saw it.

"HE TOOK IT!" Edward pointed at one of the stuffed animals. Winry gasped.

"Traitor! How could you?" Winry proceded to tear the stuffed animal apart.

"Well...that was easy...why didn't we think of it before?" Ed said as he untied himself and the others.

* * *

**Well there they are! Just a bunch of random stories about the Lost Wrench. Hope you enjoyed them! The overall lesson is...keep an eye on Al...who knows how evil he is...-tsukiflower**


End file.
